


The Suit Takes Control

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [10]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Caregiver!Jarvis, Daddy!Rhodey, Diapers, Gen, JARVIS is Awesome, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't mean to be so little, but Jarvis knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit Takes Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt, and I think -for once- I actually did it right, YAY!!!
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/

Tony’s been on the edge of littlespace all day. He hates it when that happens.

 

He’d had a call to Roberta just a half hour ago, and despite being a fourty-five year old man, that always made him feel like a five year old boy. When he’d first met all of the Rhodes family, he’d been so fucking close to littlespace, Tony is convinced that they all thought he was just childish my personality. They aren’t completely wrong. But, it didn’t change the fact that he always felt like a three year old when he was anywhere near his in-laws. None of them seemed to mind. In fact, Roberta seemed happy to finally have someone who would let her baby them without ever growing up like Jeanette and James did.

 

But, that didn’t change the fact that he felt like a very little boy right now, and he probably shouldn’t be in the lab at all right now, a fact that Jarvis has told him more than a few times by now.

 

“I’m fine, J. I’m in here in littlespace all the time.”

 

He glanced over at a set of new lincoln logs in the corner of the room he’d ordered recently, but ignored it. He had adult stuffs to do!

 

Of course, he was fine for a little bit, until the floor decided it didn’t like him no more and he tripped.

 

He felt okay for a few seconds, before he turned over, and with a glance at his knee -ignoring Jarvis’ worried voice in the background, because he was suddenly feeling much less big than he was a second ago- he started letting out a few hiccuped sobs into the quiet room. His pants weren’t torn, but his knee hurt, and he thinks he might be dying, because everything was suddenly so  _ big _ and  _ dangerous _ and he’s just a little baby boy, babies aren’t  _ supposed _ to be in the lab, cause they could get hurt, and he needed Daddy to help fix things, and he just didn’t feel so good.

 

He felt hands on him, and big tearful eyes startled open, finding himself face to… faceplate?

 

“J-Jarvis?” He let out a tearful cry, as suddenly he was lifted up in a pair of big metal arms. Okay, this is new. He was startled into quietness for a minute as the suit started making it’s way towards the elevators.

 

“Forgive me, young Sir, but you were distressed and I cannot get a hold of anyone who knows of your… status, as a little. I believed it prudent to take control of the nearest available suit to take care of you myself.”

 

Tony looked at the faceplate with wide eyes. “...maybe I should build you a body… when I’m bigger. You think that’s a good idea, Jarvis? I could build you a body and you can… you can play with me! We, we, we, we can build with  _ lincoln logs _ and make  _ cookies _ , and you can read me  _ bedtime stories, Jarvis! _ ” Tony was suddenly much more excited, but no less little right now, and Jarvis had no doubts whatsoever that he’d be helping the inventor create a new body for him soon. It would be daunting, being both in a building, and in a body at once, but he would do it for his little creator.

 

He quite liked the idea of taking care of Tony as a corporeal form. His little creator deserved that.

 

The doors to the elevator opened, and Jarvis stepped out without hesitance. “I would… enjoy being able to take care of you like that, young sir. But right now, I must change you and make you lunch.”

 

The suit was full of motion and pressure controls, so while he didn’t believe it would be the most  _ safe _ form he could work in with Tony, Jarvis wasn’t worried about doing something wrong. Tony started squirming though, and Jarvis set him gently down on his bed. Tony wriggled around on the soft sheets. “Um, Jarvis, you don’t hasta change me. Imma big boy, and I don’t need diapers or footie jammies.”

 

Jarvis made a noise, that sounded amused -or maybe fond- and immediately turned away to start going through the closet and dresser drawer for what he needed. “I must insist, young Sir, since you are  _ quite _ little right now, and I am not as well suited to deal with accidents as Colonel Rhodes is.”

 

When he had everything, he came back to the bed, where Tony was watching him with wide, interested eyes. Of course he was interested, and he wanted to argue that he was a big boy and didn’t need diapers again, but he was also in engineer and wanted to see how this would go, and make some mental notes for changes he could make to do things better. “Okay, but, but, but, only cause Tony doesn’t want any accidents either. Kay?”

 

Jarvis seemed amused again, “Of course young Sir.”

 

It felt weird getting undressed by a suit, because Jarvis has apparently decided that little boys need lots of help with their clothes -he probably learned that from Daddy, because Daddy thought little boys needed lotsa helps with clothes too. You put your shirt on backwards  _ one _ time, and suddenly, little boys are too little to do fun stuffs- and Tony was sure it would feel lots and lots better if Jarvis had a skin coating and was human body temperature, but it would have to do.

 

Daddy was off in England for the next day and a half, and Bruce was at a conference, and Clint and Phil were doing what super spies and their handlers did when they weren’t being babysitters to little engineers.

 

Steve and Bucky were probably here right now, he thinks one of them brought him down some breakfast that morning when he woke up and forgot to eat, but he wasn’t sure he wanted them and Natasha to see him little yet… actually, Thor might be here too, and he would probably be the most understanding out of all of them -with age, comes wisdom- and could probably use lotsa funny voices while telling stories, but Tony felt a lot more little than usual, and he’s not sure he wants any of them to see him as a baby.

 

At least, not without Daddy close by to deal with any fallout from it.

 

Besides, Jarvis was his favoritest person ever, and he wanted to see how well this would go.

 

When he was naked, he wasn’t sure why he started blushing, because Jarvis has literally seen him naked more than anyone else, but this felt intimate, and he was so  _ little _ right now, and he maybe needed a cuddle and a snuggle, and a bunny stuffie to play with. 

 

He wasn’t as good as Dada would have been at putting on diaper cream and powder, but that’s because the gauntlets had to be used very carefully around Tony’s parts, and Tony was already mentally designing a new part of more human gauntlets that  _ would _ be good for diapering, while he laid back and let Jarvis finish taping up the diaper for him.

 

That’s nice, cause now he felt all snug and happy.

 

He felt a gauntlet at his hand, after Jarvis finished cleaning them off as best as he could with the towels and wipes available in the diaper bag, and looked up to see that Jarvis was trying to pull his thumb out of his mouth while holding out a paci with his other. Yay, that’s nice, paci delivery system. He took his thumb out and opened his mouth like a little bird for it.

 

When he had the paci in, Jarvis moved and grabbed the pajamas he’d set down on the bed next to them and gently worked them up Tony’s body. The engineer wanted to help with that, but he felt little and comfortable.

 

“Now you are properly attired, young Sir. Would you like a ride to the living room to watch cartoons while I go make lunch?”

 

Tony nodded, holding both arms out to be picked up -which is nice, because, while Daddy can still pick him up, he doesn’t do it as much anymore since they’re both getting older- and smiled behind the paci shyly when he found himself on the suit’s hip.

 

Jarvis put him in the living room, sitting on a blankie in front of the TV wall, with his soft baby blocks on the blankie next to him.

 

This is awesome. He stacks the blocks for a little bit, before moving on to play with his stuffie while he watched TV. When Jarvis came back in the suit, he had a bottle of apple juice and a plate with a slightly oddly made sandwich cut into four triangles. Tony should make sure he had more small level control in the babysitting suit later on so he could do stuff like that either.

 

He put a grape in his mouth and crunched down, following the bite with a long drink of juice.

 

Yeah, this is the life.

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
